In His Arms
by Bether6074
Summary: Scully comes to an important realization about her feelings for Mulder. The missing scne from All Things.


Title: In His Arms

Author: Bether6074

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. No infringement intended.

Rating: M

Summary: Scully comes to an important realization about her feelings for Mulder. The missing scene from "All Things".

A/N: This is what I've always imagined for Mulder and Scully. I want to thank my beta for all of her help. I should probably give her credit as well, since several sentences in here are hers.

Dana Scully opened her eyes and lay motionless on a bed in a darkened room. Her mind was foggy from sleep and, for a moment, she was unsure of where she was. Scully peered up at the hazy figure above her and attempted to discern just whose company she was keeping at this late hour.

The soft glow of reflected moonlight shone through the partially opened Venetian blinds of a nearby window, the resulting illumination giving her a glimpse of the man who hovered over her. Light touched down across his face and gave his features a distinctly bluish hue. Even in the near blackness, Scully recognized him instantly. She recognized the dark, tousled hair atop his head…the outlines of his cheekbones and jaw…the sweet, tender passion in his eyes…

Mulder.

Now she remembered. They'd been sitting together on his couch, relaxing and talking.

He drew the bed sheets up beneath her chin, smoothing out the blankets that covered her, and then gently tucked her in.

Mulder's _bed_.

Mulder's _room._

Her eyes met his. He smiled softly in return.

Scully felt a sudden warmth in her chest. It was as if his small gesture of affection had somehow released years of her suppressed emotions. The resulting sensation was intoxicating…almost like a continuous and gentle caress to her heart.

She knew then that she wanted to touch him. She wanted to soothe him. She wanted to feel his body next to hers. She wanted to be one with him.

Now she knew.

Scully lifted a hand to Mulder's face and gazed intently into his eyes. Every protective barrier that she'd ever placed around her heart seemed to suddenly come crashing down. There was no longer any doubt. There was no longer any fear. She just let herself melt in his eyes.

Mulder brought his head down, moving ever-so-slowly, closer and closer to her. It was almost as if he feared that one wrong move might make her run. His eyes remained completely focused on hers, not breaking their gaze for a moment. Scully's heart began to thump vigorously as he drew nearer and nearer, his intentions now quite clear. The friendship they'd shared for all of these years suddenly burned with a passion that could not be denied.

His lips grazed the tender skin of her cheek. The warm touch of his mouth to her flesh sent an electrifying shiver down her spine and then, suddenly, he was atop her. He kissed her again and again, tenderly pressing his lips to seemingly every inch of exposed skin on her face…except her mouth. It was as if he needed her permission.

Scully laced her fingers through Mulder's thick hair and carefully guided his mouth to hers. He took the hint, and began devouring her lips like a starving man. She met him eagerly, with an inarticulate moan. Judging from the cool dampness she felt on her cheeks, she realized that she must be crying.

She loved him.

She _loved_ him.

It was so simple and yet so amazing. This man—a friend whom she had trusted with her life—was _everything_ to her. How could she have not seen it sooner? How could she have not recognized the tug in her heart when it came to Fox Mulder?

She knew him so well. She understood him…what drove him…what burned inside him…what motivated him to keep searching against all odds for the truth. His passion…his determination…Mulder. Everything about him was so ingrained into her psyche that she knew she would never again be complete without him.

She needed him. She_ wanted_ him—emotionally, spiritually and now… physically

Scully's heart ached from an urgent desire to feel his body pressed to hers. She wanted to hold him to her breast and never let go. His skin to hers…

Mulder stopped kissing her for a moment and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. She turned her face into his hair, allowing the soft, brown strands to brush against her skin. Scully closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing him in. It had been a while since she'd been near enough to her partner to actually smell the scent that was unique to him alone. His essence was familiar and comforting and…_arousing._

She felt his warm breath on her cheek. Her heartbeat accelerated in response, her breathing becoming increasingly heavier. A desire to know more of him took hold of her and instinct took over.

Scully reached for the hem of Mulder's shirt and tried to tug it over his head. She fumbled with the black cotton, wanting desperately to pull it from his body so she could feel his skin next to hers. Mulder smiled sheepishly and helped her slip it off, tossing it to the floor. He moved his eyes quickly back to hers. She wondered what he could be thinking. What could be running through his mind now that he knew she wanted him in every sense?

Scully had no clear recollection of removing the rest of her clothing. She only knew that she was in Mulder's arms, smooth, warm skin to skin, limbs entwined. The two were embracing, side by side, her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him. She wanted him close. She wanted to pull him as close to her as she possibly could. And, even then, it could never be close enough. She wanted to be a part of him.

Scully ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. She found his mouth with hers and kissed him tenderly. He placed his hands on her hips and, without breaking their kiss, rolled her over so that he was back on top. Their mouths separated. For a moment, they lay together…perfectly still, gazing at each other in silence. There was an unfamiliar glow in Mulder's eyes. Looking into them gave her a tranquility and inner peace that no words could adequately describe. Their bond was deeper than simple physical lust. Mulder was her soul mate.

She felt his lips upon her breast and gasped softly as he gently caressed her sensitive flesh with his mouth and tongue. The sensation of his skin to hers was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She felt overwhelmed by emotion. It was much more than a simple physical sensation. Scully closed her eyes and let the feelings created by her partner's touch overtake her. She basked in the pleasure of his body to hers, his love and protection surrounding her now. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of all of her senses, her skin so hypersensitive that every touch brought pleasure so intense it was almost painful. He seemed to realize that painstaking gentleness was what she needed. She stroked his back and shoulders as he caressed her for what seemed like hours. He smiled when she reached her peak, quite unexpectedly after such a sweet and slow preparation, and chuckled at her tearful amazement. He positioned himself between her thighs, then, his expression solemn and intense.

She felt him enter her. At that moment, their bodies were connected, their spirits entwined, their souls as one…

She heard his soft moans of pleasure with each gentle thrust, the rhythmic sound of their skin touching again and again, the panting of her own ragged breathing…

She saw his face more clearly than she ever had before, every minute detail of his features now permanently etched in her mind. She watched the subtle changes in his expression as he responded to her body pleasuring his.

She tasted his mouth as they kissed, wanting to know more of him, wanting to gather as much of him to herself as was humanly possible…

She let Mulder _become_ her, offering no resistance and showing nothing but complete trust in him. Her body was his. She let the pleasure of him be her existence in that moment. She felt him. She saw him. She heard him. She tasted him. She smelled him.

Mulder.

Scully closed her eyes. She knew at long last.

She was home.


End file.
